


A Long Way Home

by princeofylisse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Might have violence or injury mentions later on, or will change title, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofylisse/pseuds/princeofylisse
Summary: (Supergirl Star Trek AU!) Kara Danvers is a rookie Captain, with her sister as her first officer. Who knew their first mission would end up with them crashing on a different planet, and Kara being smitten with a certain woman there?





	1. Perfect Timing (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just needed to write this out. Like it was a random idea and as I was writing I just couldn't stop having ideas for it. Sorry if things aren't accurate, I'm trying my best. I just love Supergirl and Star Trek so much. This fic will probably suck because I am really rusty at this.  
> Shoutout to my friend Chloe who helped me with this idea!!

In theory, this was Kara’s dream. It was what she had been waiting for for...for..well, forever. So then why did she have such a big knot in her stomach? Well, okay maybe it was all of that pizza and potstickers she had before boarding her ship- Alex had warned her about eating a lot before a mission, typical Alex. 

In all seriousness, she felt like something was off. Kara wasn’t known to be open about her emotions that much, so she ignored the feeling. 

Instead, she focused on the good. She was going to have her first mission with her sister, Alex. Who also happened to be her first officer. They actually were always told they had made a great team and she supposed they did- or they wouldn’t be here right now. Kara was a fresh off the boat Captain, but Alex probably had more experience than she did. 

It still was weird to her, though. Her being a captain. Alex had always been the more popular sister, in a way. Kara didn’t hold a grudge over that, though. Her sister deserved it, she really was amazing in every single way. Which made her feel like maybe Alex should be the captain, not her. 

She played with her pips, which made them drop on the floor within a second. As if she had known something happened, Alex was there in a split second. 

“Oh, Kara. Don’t tell me you dropped them, again.” Her sister’s face showed a frown but had a playful tone and air. 

“Only for the fourth time this week,” Kara winked and laughed nervously. She couldn’t decide what was more embarrassing- her first officer picking up her pips and gently attaching them or her sister taking pity on her for being the nerdy, dumbass little sister. Either way, she felt awful. 

Alex looked at her with only a big sister could, as if she knew. “Don’t you dare throw up on me, Kara. I told you to stop eating that pizza after the 10th piece!” Whew. She was glad she only looked sick, not worried. 

At that moment, J’onn, a shapeshifter walked in at that both of them knew due to Alex’s father knowing. His eyebrow was raised at the sight of Alex, still going on a rant to Kara while putting on her pips. 

“If you two are done bickering, Captain Danvers your shuttle is leaving.” Kara’s first mission involved her and Alex going to a planet for diplomacy purposes. They had enjoyed staying on their actual ship for a while, but Starfleet had contacted them that they needed a planet to trade with, and seeing that Kara was a new captain, they tasked her with it. 

She let out a sigh, and they said their goodbyes to J’onn. He seemed to put a lot of faith into Kara, and she didn’t want to let him down.  
As they were boarding the ship, Alex put an arm around her shoulder. “Cheer up, Kar. You finally get to see other planets again, just like you wanted to as a kid.” She gave the younger sister a warm smile. 

Okay so, Kara wasn’t born nor from Earth- when she was thirteen, her planet had been attacked and destroyed. Her parents got her and her baby cousin, Kal-El, or Clark was his human name, into a shuttle at the right moment. Sadly, because she was only a child her and her cousin was separated but Kara got placed in with an adoptive family, Alex’s family. Her sister was two years older than her and had done a lot for her. When they had been older, her sister helped her find her cousin. When Kara was finally able to see her cousin, she had cried. Clark had too. She couldn’t believe how grown up he looked, and ever since then, they had been in contact nonstop. Well, that was until now since Kara was a captain and seemed like they couldn’t catch a break.

However, Clark seemed to understand which she was grateful for. Kara now looked out the window of the shuttle, it was just her, Alex and someone piloting. Apparently, this was an important mission and no public shuttle was available. Then again, she liked sitting there with just her sister. 

“Thinking about Clark, huh?” Alex said, putting a hand over her’s. Kara’s jaw almost dropped- how did she always know what she was thinking of? 

“Are you sure you’re not an alien too? I swear, sometimes you know my thoughts too well. You might have telepathic powers.” Alex had laughed at her comment and then shook her head. 

“No I’m just a fantastic sister, I know when you’re thinking about him or people you care about.”

Kara smiled, and relaxed. They ended up talking the whole shuttle ride, about serious things, stupid memories they had shared- everything. The ride was better than what she was expecting. 

Or that was what she was going to say until their shuttle had crashed suddenly. Everything happened so fast that Kara only remembered Alex shouting, and the pilot shouting something until darkness hit her. 

When she had come to, she had expected to be laying on cold mountains or dead. However, she was not expecting warmth or a hand on her forehead. Kara shot up. “Alex?!” Her blue eyes opened so fast that she felt dizzy as if she was hit by a plane. 

When she looked over, she thought her sister would be by her taking care of her. Instead, she saw a beautiful woman looking at her with concerned eyes. The woman had dark hair tied up, and looked like she was just leaving for a special occasion. 

“Is that the other woman you were with? She’s here too.” Before Kara could ask any more questions, the stranger gently pushed her back down on her temporary bed. Well, it was technically a couch, but still. “You two crashed near my home,” The mystery woman explained, and put a rag on Kara’s forehead. “This should help with the dizziness.” Then looked over to another figure. Alex. 

“She’s okay, right?” Kara looked up to bright green eyes and gulped. Seriously, who could be this fucking beautiful! Wait, no she had to focus now! 

The woman looked guilty and looked down at the brown blanket laid on Kara’s lap. “She will be okay, I promise. It seemed like she tried to shield you from most of the damage, which worked but she’s in critical condition.” Kara put her hand on her shoulder and tried to smile. 

“I’m Kara. Um- Danvers. Kara Danvers. I’m a Starfleet captain and she’s Alex, my first officer, and sister.” She couldn’t help but to fidget, waiting for the other to reply. 

The other woman looked at her with an intrigued look. “Starfleet?” She laughed softly. “That’s new. They never come close to this planet.” Kara’s throat tightened up. Sure, she expected to be on a different planet but hearing it was different. However, the woman spoke again. “I’m Lena. Just another habitant of this planet.” 

“Lena,” Kara repeated, her name suited her- and she couldn’t help but to smile. “Listen, we need help getting back to Earth. Can you help us?” 

Lena bit her lip, as if she was thinking about something, then nodded. “Of course I will, Kara Danvers. First, we have to wait for your sister to wake up.” 

Kara felt relieved, and yet worried all at once. She was worried about Alex, who looked very pale and her face showed signs of distress. Though maybe she was too trusting, she felt like Lena would actually help them. Just the way she reacted to their conversation, the blonde knew her new friend wasn’t trying to be deceptive. She seemed very genuine concern. 

In a moment of perhaps weakness, Kara threw her arms around the other. “Thank you so much, Lena.” The woman had hugged her back and gave her a smile that had started to become her new favourite thing to see.


	2. Mystery Unraveled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for the good feedback! I'm so blown away by the amount of kudo's! I can't believe people actually liked my story! :') I'm sorry if it seems rushed, this chapter. It kinda is. I have finals and another story I have to work on for a class so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this story too much for the rest of the month and maybe even mid may. Oh, and of course if you have any suggestions let me know. I have ideas for this story but would love to listen to whatever people want to see too. Again, sorry this chapter isn't much I promise once I have more time I'll write a better chapter!

Of course her badge wasn’t working. After she and Lena had talked, she found out her comms badge was damaged in the crash. She and her first officer were now stranded on a planet, far from earth with no badge. 

Though, she had to admit...she enjoyed talking to Lena a lot. The woman seemed very smart yet caring. Not to mention helpful, since she even let Alex and Kara borrow clothes from her. Kara wondered if the planet was anything like Earth, in the sense that money had no value...Because everything in her home looked expensive or unique. 

In a way, it brought her back to her own family. Her parents used to take her on vacations to other planets, actually it was one of the reasons she went into Starfleet. Kara genuinely wanted to help others on planets, and she missed traveling. 

It also reminded her of when she went to the beach for the first time with her adoptive family, she had spent almost a year there at the time. Alex kept splashing her, due to the fact Kara had splashed her first when the older sister was trying to tan. That memory at the beach warmed her heart- she had lovely memories with both of her families, both families were part of her life. 

“Hey, sis.” Alex had stepped into the bedroom that Kara was staying in, for now. Lena had been insisting they both got spare rooms, she had originally placed them in the living room so that they would be near each other when they woke up. 

It had been a few hours since Kara woke up. After she did, Alex had woken up and was worried about her. Alex had been wounded, but insisted on getting up and wanted to take a shower. 

Kara was still worried about her sister- she still seemed off, but at least some colour returned to her body. Alex was also dressed in Lena’s clothing, an elaborate cream coloured blouse with black pants. Kara had on a blue shirt with a skirt. Both sisters seemed semi-out of their comfort zone, but the younger sister especially did not want to refuse her host’s hospitality. 

Alex spoke again. “So, I’ve been thinking,” She hesitated. “It’s not that I don’t trust this woman-” Kara cut in. “Lena, you mean.” Her sister nodded. “Yeah, Lena.” 

She continued: “I just want to know honestly: do you trust her?” 

The question threw her off, of course she did! Well she at least hoped she could trust Lena. “Yeah, I really do Alex. She found us and took us into her home when she could have easily just left us.”

Alex smiled softly, she probably knew Kara would say that. Her sister was known for her good nature and altruism. “That’s all I needed to know.” The two hugged gently, Alex putting her head on her sister’s shoulder. 

After a few minutes of silence, Kara chimed in. “So, do you still want to look at the crash site before Lena tries to get us an alien shuttle back home?” 

Alex lifted her head and nodded. “Mhm. It might help us remember and figure out what happened, plus we still don’t know what happened to the pilot that was taking us.” 

Kara had to agree- both of them still had no information about their crash, Lena had told her maybe there was something faulty in the plane, and when asked about the pilot Lena said she had only found the two of them, which all of them thought was strange. That was what prompted Alex especially to want to check out the site, and hopefully it was still in its original state. 

“There’s- also another reason,” Alex unexpectedly continued. “I feel like something is off with how we crashed.. I just think everything is strange right now.” 

Kara patted her sisters shoulder. “No problem, Alex. We’ll figure this out together, okay? Another Danvers sisters mystery?” She lifted her hand for a high-five, and received it from Alex who smiled.  
\--  
“Holy shit Lena, your planet is so hot,” Alex stated, wiping sweat off her forehead in disgust, Kara trailed behind her and made a noise. 

“Language!” Kara playfully said, almost as if she was mocking Eliza, Alex’s mother. Her sister looked back at her in horror. “Kar, c’mon you know that’s not funny! Mom never let my ‘pottymouth’ phase go, even now that we’re adults.” At this, Kara couldn’t stop giggling and even Lena started laughing, which the older Danvers rolled her eyes at. 

“Y-” Alex began, but as they got closer to the shuttle they all stopped in their tracks. 

“Wait what, Lena are you sure this is where we crashed?” Kara said, looking to the dark haired woman. Her friend looked at the empty area, and then back at the sisters, with an odd expression. 

“I knew it. The crash that happened to you wasn’t some accident. It had to be on purpose,” Lena started rapidly saying as if she was upset and disappointed all at once. 

Kara put her hand on her new friend’s shoulder, and tried to get her to slow down. “Whoa, whoa, Lena calm down for a minute. Maybe this seems suspicious, but do you think we should jump to something so big right now?” 

Alex shook her head, and looked back at the spot. “I hate to admit it, but she might be onto something Kara. We have only been here for a few hours and all of a sudden our crash site is gone right away? Something is not right, just like I suspected.” 

Kara slumped, knowing both women were right but really didn’t want to believe it. With the evidence they now had, though, the situation was just adding up in a bad way. She turned to Lena. “Do you think you’ll be able to track down the group that cleaned up our shuttle? Maybe they left evidence,” All of them went closer, and found...Nothing. No footprints, or even parts. Just a clearing in the field their ship had made.

“No...No that can’t be right, there has to be something here! We have to find whoever the bastard is that made us crash,” Alex said, clearly frustrated. Kara was going to comfort her but then started to look into the colourful forest ahead of them. 

“Lena, what about that forest? Someone could easily go into there and try to hide evidence if they haven’t already taken it somewhere else that is. Still, you think we should try to search just in case? We’re not going to find anything valuable in this field.” Both Lena and Alex seemed to look more hopeful at her suggestion, which was a good sign. 

Lena looked at the forest, then the two sisters. “We can try it. It wouldn’t help to look some, and later whenever I go back into town I’ll try to get information.” 

“I really need to thank you and pay you back, Lena.” The younger Danvers looked worried- she didn’t mind getting help but it also made her feel bad. 

Lena gave her a look, and then smiled. “I’ll tell you what, you can pay me back by getting dinner with me. Of course, Alex, you can come with us too. We can go into the forest in the morning, then we would have more time to explore. It’s almost dark.” 

Alex looked disappointed, but understood. They couldn’t afford to impulsively go into an unknown forest almost at night. Meanwhile, Kara felt like she didn’t hear her friend right….Dinner? Oh boy, she couldn’t believe Lena asked her to dinner. Sure, she asked Alex too but it seemed to be mainly targeted at her which made her chest flutter.

Well, it seemed like the night held even more events for the three of them. Already it seemed like they had a mystery on their hands, which excited and worried her at the same time.


End file.
